


Jet Scene

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written months ago based on spoilers for the jet scene.</p><p>I know this is not how the jet scene is gonna go, but it’s how it goes in my head, anyway. Not H/P unless you squint so hard your eyeballs pop backwards into your head. Not anti-Beth. Just addresses some of the questions and concerns regarding Beth and the triathlon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jet Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Written months ago based on spoilers for the jet scene.
> 
> I know this is not how the jet scene is gonna go, but it’s how it goes in my head, anyway. Not H/P unless you squint so hard your eyeballs pop backwards into your head. Not anti-Beth. Just addresses some of the questions and concerns regarding Beth and the triathlon.

Hotch watched Emily from beneath his lashes as they sat across from each other on the otherwise deserted jet. He needed someone to bounce his thoughts off of, they were driving him crazy, and he’d confided in Emily (slightly) in the past without any horrific repercussions. He decided to take the plunge, and opened his mouth. “There’s something bothering me about Beth.”   
  
Emily looked up, surprised at both the break in silence and the topic of conversation. “Okay,” she said, closing the file she’d been looking at.   
  
Well shit. Now that he’d spoken, Hotch wasn’t quite sure what to say next. “It’s just… she knew that I’m an FBI agent.”   
  
Folding her hands together on the table, Emily observed, “I take it this isn’t something you told her.”   
  
“No,” Hotch shook his head. “It came up during our first meeting. I told her I was doing a triathlon in February and she guessed the FBI one.”   
  
“Well, that’s not too much of a leap, Hotch,” Emily pointed out. “If she knows her triathlons, it wouldn’t be hard to pick that one, given the timeline.”   
  
“When I asked how she knew I was an agent, she said it was because of the suit.”   
  
Emily snorted. “Yeah, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Hotch, but when you’re in a suit, you kind of scream FBI. Other people, not to much, they could be a lawyer, or a politician, but you? Nope. Put you in a suit, you’re FBI.”   
  
Hotch gave Emily an exasperated look. “I don’t wear my suit when I’m training for a sporting event, Emily.”   
  
“Oh. Well okay, that makes sense.” Emily’s brow furrowed as she thought about that, before a stray thought distracted her. “Hey, why **are**  you doing a triathlon, anyway? Hell, can you even train for one just on your lunch breaks?”   
  
“I have no idea,” Hotch said wryly. “But I’m going to find out.”   
  
Emily gave him an expectant look, clearly waiting for an answer to the other half of her inquiry.   
  
Hotch sigh, admitting, “Jack knows what I do, and he’s proud to be able to say that his dad puts bad guys away, but it’s only something he knows in an abstract. The only time he’s come close to seeing it…”   
  
“Haley,” Emily finished in understanding.   
  
“Right. I want to be able to show him something that I can do, that he can be proud of.”   
  
“And a triathlon is the way to go?”   
  
“Well it’s not really my thing, but it was the best I could come up with.” Hotch looked slightly uncomfortable, but met Emily’s gaze steadily regardless.   
  
“Hotch… you’re the sweetest guy — and I know, people don’t often say that to you.” Emily chuckled a little before continuing. “And you’re a good dad. You don’t have to prove anything to your son.”   
  
Hotch gave Emily a small smile. “Thanks.”   
  
“Anyway, back to the subject of your girlfriend.” Emily ignored Hotch’s wince at the somewhat juvenile term. “I think if it’s something that’s bothering you, you should ask her about it. Maybe she saw you on the street somewhere. There could be a legitimate reason for her seeing you in a suit. That said,” Emily leaned back in her seat. “If she turns out to be a psycho stalker or something, I’ll kick her ass for you.”   
  
The tiny smile morphed into a full grin, both dimples making an appearance. “Thank you, Emily.”   
  
Emily winked playfully. “Any time, Hotch.”


End file.
